24fandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Mikulecky
Tim Mikulecky is a stunt performer who has played several background roles on 24. Biography and career Tim Mikulecky is a stunt perfomer and actor. He started his athletic interest since he was a kind, doing water skiing at the age of 9, and performing live ski shows in Whitewater, Wisconsin. At the age of 18, Mikulecky became a professional skier for Sea World, and eventually started doing stunt shows as well. Eventually, Mikulecky transitioned to stunt work on TV and films. He has acted or done stunt work in a 2002 episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, a 2005 episode each of Six Feet Under and CSI: NY, and the 2007 films 1408 and The Invasion, among others. Aside from his work as a skier and stunt performer, Mikulecky studied Construction Management at the University of Northern Iowa and Kent State University in the early 90s. Role on 24 Mikulecky has played several background roles on 24: * In Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am and 1:00am-2:00am, he played Mark Wexler. * In Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm, he played a guard at the Russian consulate. He died several times during the gunfight, suggesting he may have been playing multiple characters in-universe. * In Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm, he played an FBI CIRG agent who stormed the White House, shooting Benjamin Juma's men. * In Day 7: 6:00am-7:00am, he played an airport cop who tried to apprehend Bob Peluso and Sarah. After Peluso spotted two other cops walking toward him, he shot and killed one of them and a shootout ensured. Mikulecky's character was killed in the cross fire. * In Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm, he played patrolman Chiarella. * In Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am, he played a CTU security guard. His character was the partner of Brian Hite's character and he first appeared talking to Hite's character when Dana Walsh told the station guard that she wanted to get some migraine pills from her car from the parking lot and Jim offered having Hite's character to do so and Dana declined. Moments later Dana came again and gave Jim her key card which she had granted clearance by using Brian Hastings' computer. But after flashing the card, Jim was given an alert to apprehend her on sight. Before Jim could make the arrest, he was shot and killed by Walsh along with Hite's character. Dana grabbed a hostage and shot at Mikulecky's character but missed, then she dropped the hostage and running toward the parking lot. Mikulecky's character pursued along with Gary Price's character. They had a brief shootout in the parking lot, and Cole eventually caught Dana. Mikulecky's and Price's characters helped to take Dana back to the holding room. Gallery of roles File:MarkWexlerDay5.jpg|As Mark Wexler (Season 5) File:6x13 Mikulecky.jpg|As Russian consulate guard (Season 6) File:Tim Mikulecky FBI swat.jpg|As CIRG agent (Season 7) File:7x23-airport-security2.jpg|As Airport cop (Season 7) File:8x07-warehouse-cop.jpg|As Chiarella (Season 8) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers